


home can be wherever we want it to be

by cosmos (guiltysummer)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Open to Interpretation, Self-Indulgent, Yumejoshi, banri is my ultimate comfort character, can be interpreted as oc rather than reader, relationship can be interpreted as platonic or romantic, there's also a bit of swearing, this is my way of coping with my circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltysummer/pseuds/cosmos
Summary: an evening escape with the boy who makes you feel understood, alive, and at home.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	home can be wherever we want it to be

**Author's Note:**

> this is an extremely self indulgent vent fic more than anything else, and I wrote it solely for the purpose of self comfort. (with that being said, it's not proof read.)  
> I'm not sure if this will be relatable for anyone, and I hope it isn't, but if it is then I hope you can find comfort through things such as banri settsu and this silly little yumejo fic.  
> know that you are loved, and that you are very strong!

“Damn, that’s a nasty ass bruise.”

Familiar scuffed sneakers are in your peripheral vision, and you lock eyes with Banri as soon as you look up. His hands are in his pockets as usual, but one slips out of its confinement to poke at the discolored mark upon your cheek.

You swat his hand away after expressing slight pain at his touch, though he makes no move to pocket his hand once again. Instead, Banri keeps his hand out as if gesturing for you to take it.

And you do, to which Banri heaves you off the pavement and into his arms.

This time you linger against his touch, against the warmth of his body as it shields you from the setting sun behind him. Banri pats you on the back with both hands, his silent attempt of comforting you.

If there was one thing you’d praise him for, it’s the way he can read the mood. Banri knows better than to bombard you with questions, even if he is more than a worrywart than he lets on. You’ll spill the answers to his questions eventually, or if ever.

And Banri understands that. He understands you, and you trust him.

Pulling yourself away from him, you mimic Banri’s signature pose and stuff your hands in the pockets of your shorts. You’re relieved to feel your phone in one, your wallet in the other — the essential items you’ll be needing so long as you’re avoiding your house.

“Did you eat yet?”

Banri shrugs, though the way his lips contort makes it seem like he was going to ask you the same thing. “I guess, but you won’t catch me complainin’ if you’re gonna treat me to dinner.”

You scoff and take a step back, spinning on your heel. “Sure, if you’re hungry for 7-Eleven,” you muse before continuing, leading the way to said convenience store. “That’s all I’ve got the money for right now.”

“Oi, we gotta deal with that bruise first thing though,” he points out as he strides to meet your pace.

“It’s whatever,” you’d rather not make too big of a deal about it, and it’ll be easy to slap on a bandaid or three when you get home. Besides, the petty part of your conscience wants to make sure your assailant takes one good look at their work before you cover it up. The cherry on top of your grand exit from the place you’re supposed to call home… “It’s my latest battlescar.”

“Yeah right,” Banri snorts. “It just makes ya look like a delinquent.”

“You’re literally the last person I want to hear that from!”

He starts to snicker as your attempted smack misses him by a few millimeters. His laugh is undoubtedly contagious though, as the time you two step into 7-Eleven your stomach is already aching from laughter.

“Choose wisely Banri, you better not pull up to the checkout with the most expensive bento.” You warn him before diverging into separate aisles.

“No promises,” he responds, peering over the aisle to flash you a mischievous grin. 

You roll your eyes, but whether Banri caught sight of the gesture you weren’t sure. All you knew was that it didn’t really matter what he picked out, because you’d be willing to buy him anything.

As much as you could afford, of course, but the relationship you had with Banri was priceless. Buying whatever he wanted was a feeble attempt to compensate him for “dealing with you”, but the most you’d do in retaliation was give him a hard time for it because he didn’t want everything to be so easy.

The contrast between you was a bit comical in that sense — you with the weight of the world on your shoulders, and Banri without a care in the world — but the two of you naturally gravitated towards one another nonetheless.

Still, the two of you had notable similarities, as he was holding the same cold drink you had picked out to go with your bento at the checkout.

You raised an eyebrow, wordlessly asking him if that was all he wanted, but Banri simply took the items out of your hands and placed it upon the counter.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

Banri extended his arm to block you from the cashier scanning the items onto the register, handing them his credit card with the other. “Don’t worry about it.”

You cast him a glare. “I was gonna treat you!”

He has the bento in his hand now, the two cans of pop in the other as he flashes you a stupid grin and wink. “You can pay me back some other time then.”

“You’re just going to ask for another iTunes gift card, fucker.” you fold your arms across your chest. Still, you secretly wouldn’t mind buying him another one, but that wasn’t something you’d tell him.

“Gotta get those sweet gacha funds from somewhere, yeah?” Banri muses as you hold the door open for him, striding past you with a hop in his step. What a menace!

But you’re quick to take back the thought once he adds, “I won’t cash in the solid yet. You’re gonna need to save all your money for as long as you plan to stay outta your house.”

Breathing a heavy sigh, you take a seat at the curb of the 7-Eleven, gazing up at the vermillion summer sky. The setting sun’s rays caught onto every reflective surface, making you squint from the harsh lighting.

You feel a chilling sensation against your bruised cheek, stinging and numbing in unison as Banri holds your can of pop against it. You suck in air, hand darting up to grab hold of the aluminum and out of his grip.

“Just hold it there for a while longer, you should’ve iced that shit ages ago,” his eyebrows are furrowed once he takes a seat on the pavement beside you, a sure sign of his concern.

It falls on deaf ears, however, as you mirror Banri’s actions and flick open the canned beverage. He downs his drink in a matter of seconds, chugging at least half as you then pry open your bento. While you separate the wooden chopsticks inclosed with the box, you quickly pick out your favorite bits of food before your companion inevitably starts to lay his claim with his grubby hands.

“I should’ve gotten another pair of chopsticks for you,” you sigh as he steals another California roll, his favorite.

Banri flashes you a closed smile as he chews, commenting once he swallows, “Just feed me.”

You roll your eyes but oblige anyways, scooping up another roll with your chopsticks and guiding it towards his mouth. This continues back and forth, alternating between taking a bite and then feeding Banri, until the bento’s contents are long gone and the remains are disposed of.

The sun has made its exit at this point, and the temperature has dipped just enough for you to use the newfound cold to seek Banri’s warmth again. You wrap your arms around him, burying your face into the crook of his neck as his hand rubs soothing circles against your back.

He doesn’t want to pry, but Banri knows you can’t stay out of your household forever, so he tests the waters by stating that “It’s gettin’ late. Will it be alright if you stay out past curfew?”

You inhale deeply, unsure of how to respond. There is just one thing you know — you don’t want to go back home, and you just want to spend more time with Banri.

So you tell him that, and you can practically feel the subtle grin that spreads upon his face. Way to boost his ego at the cost of your vulnerability, you think, but when it comes to him you don’t really mind.

“It’s alright,” he reassures you, the tone of his voice softer now. “‘Home’ doesn’t have to be the place you live in, right?”

You nod, but are unsure of how to go along with his serious intentions. “Can I stay the night with you?”

“Might have to charge ya for rent, but sure,” Banri chuckles, before standing up and taking you with him so the both of you are no longer on the pavement.

You don’t retaliate with any form of response — too caught up with what he had said before attempting to lighten the mood, too busy thinking about the way he tugs your hand with an affirming squeeze.

“I guess ‘Home’ can be wherever we want it to be,” your voice is quieter than intended, but perhaps you didn’t intend for anyone but yourself to hear anyways.

Though Banri may have heard it anyways, as he weaves his fingers with yours moments after. 

He’s pulling you towards the street he lives on with vigor, as if night had not fallen and it was just the start of your day. That’s when you think that maybe, just maybe… ‘Home’ could be wherever you and Banri are, as long as you’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was fueled by much of all time low's music as well as a bit of conan gray's while writing this. I actually haven't written a fic in awhile, let alone any form of creative work in general... but I hope it makes sense. I know it's a bit vague. vulnerability is difficult, and for that reason I will withhold my social media for now.  
> if you have any feedback, I would love to hear it! I'd love to write more for A3! to tame the yumejo heart since the community is a bit lacking in the self shipping department, and I do want to get better at characterization rather than just 100% idealizing banri or anyone else.
> 
> thank you for reading! take care and stay safe ♡


End file.
